Hunt of the Wingless Fairy
by Panda-Star7
Summary: Now that the war with Zeref is over, everyone resumes their normal, everyday life. Then the Grand Magic Games come up again and this time, someone or something is aiming to kill Bella no matter what the risks. Sequel to Fairy Tail's Newcomer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I watched as Sting battled Natsu. It was like this almost every single time we came back from a mission. S-Class missions take a lot of time to finish but we each had a lot of money to live on so it was okay for us to take a month or so off. The rest of the Team Guardian members were splayed out in the guild. The last one was to protect a flower statue that could instantly heal anyone or anything. We had destroyed about one town looking for it when –ahem- Sting lost it in a game of gambling. Luckily we found it or I would have practically strangled him.

"Guys! Do you really have to do this every single time?" Erza yelled over the commotion.

"Yes," they yelled back in the midst of their fight.

"Listen up brats!" Everyone was suddenly listening to Master and the fighting stopped. "It's that time of the year again when the Grand Magic Games will be held! Let's aim for Number One Guild in Fiore and beat Sabertooth! Apparently this year, there are some rule changes! One, we cannot pick which members will go. This year, we select ten members and five will be chosen to form the team that will be participating. So train your butts off! Second, it appears that Raven Tail and Sabertooth are teaming up! I expect for you to beat their pants off!"

This should be fun. I wasn't able to attend the Grand Magic Games last year, but I heard that something with the Eclipse Project was the only reason Fairy Tail lost against Sabertooth.

"I've selected the ten people! Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Bella, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga! Five of you will be participating." Master was obviously happy that we had a lot of strong people in our guild.

I sighed. "I'm going to go outside to clear my head, okay?" I had a really bad headache that didn't seem like it was going anytime soon. I walked outside, enjoying the crisp, fresh air when something whizzed past me. Automatically going into a defense position I flipped over the next thing aimed at me. I cast a shield around me and examined the two arrows I had dodged. They glowed for a second then disappeared before I could touch them. Probably some stray arrows or something. I'm too paranoid.

When I walked back to the guild, Sting, Rogue, Fro, Amy, Lector and Matt were already waiting for me. "Come on, let's go home," Amy whined impatiently.

Matt lived with us in the guest bedroom now since he was actually a really sweet kid unlike his other dragon form, Acnologia. He never got in the way and helped me out a ton of times like when I told him to wake up Sting and Rogue. That child is more effective at waking up people than I thought! Within seconds, they were downstairs for breakfast and I skimmed their minds. What I found made me laugh so hard Rogue started thinking I was getting sick. He had poked their cheeks repeatedly and when that didn't work, tip their mouth open and drop a piece of blanket fuzz into their mouths. Then if they still didn't wake up, he would do a ton of jumping jacks on them until they finally gave up. The two Twin Dragon Slayers looked at me weirdly while Matt smiled mischievously.

When we were at the house, I collapsed immediately on the bed and fell asleep. Let everyone else do the housework for once.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later… (Bellalyse's P.O.V.)_

I groaned and woke up. After showering and waking up Amy, I changed into my usual outfit of a halter shirt, a skirt, my Dragion and Immortal keys, knee high boots with a low heel and a blue headband. Erza gave me some headbands after she heard me complaining about my hair getting in my face whenever I used a Dragon Roar. I brushed my scarlet and dark brown hair so it was silky and fell down to my waist. I walked out to the kitchen when I saw everyone already there.

"This is a nice change," I said, happy that I wouldn't have to cook. We walked down to Fairy Tail.

"Hey, have you guys heard? Our team is going to be decided today so you should probably head to Crocus." Lucy informed us.

"Okay," I murmured and cast a teleportation spell so that Team Guardian would already be there.

* * *

_One Hour Later…_

"Participants! The first five who make it to the beginning will participate in the annual Grand Magic Games! Start!" A weird pumpkin head was TALKING! Everyone else was unfazed by this but I was freaking out. What kind of weird clone is a talking pumpkin anyway?

As the bell chimed, I sighed and teleported myself to the end.

"WOW! We have our first competitor for Team Fairy Tail already. Bella Pyderi, first person on Team A!" announced the talking pumpkin who I think was called Mato. I nodded and sat down. And waited. And waited. And waited. How long was this race supposed to be anyway?!

Erza raced through, followed by Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel. Gray was close behind, but didn't make it.

"Now we have Fairy Tail Team A! Members: Bella Pyderi, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, and Gajeel Redfox! Please be in your designated inn by midnight, like last year."

I smiled. I made the team! I walked back from the race and saw Rogue, Sting, Rufus, and Orga just walking, chatting as they went along.

"You guys didn't even try, did you?" I accused them. There was no way the former Sabertooth members wouldn't be close behind.

They shook their heads. "After your um little disagreement with the guild master of Sabertooth, we don't want to really take part in the Grand Magic Games." Rogue explained.

I understood them. I mean, who would want to participate in something when their former guild master would be glaring at them as well as battling the people they used to know as their friends?

"Good luck," Rufus whistled and I nodded, tired.

The Grand Magic Games would start tomorrow. I looked forward to what they would have in store for us.

* * *

_The Next Day… (Still in Bellalyse's P.O.V.)_

I stretched myself as I changed into the Fairy Tail team outfit. Mira had gotten us matching outfits and mine was a blue shirt with very long sleeves that draped down at my elbows and a purple skirt with the Fairy Tail guild insignia printed at the corner. I also had white gloves with dark blue lining that went up to about the middle of my arm and I wore my usual brown boots and tied my hair up in a ponytail. As I entered the arena with the rest of the team, a wave of cheering surprised me. As the other teams filed in, I observed their magic. The only team that worried me was the RavenSaber combo team. They had Flare Corona, Obra, Minerva, Nullpuding, and Kurohebi.

"Now for the first event," Mato said, "is called Trapped. The participants will be: Nullpuding from RavenSaber, Milliana from Mermaid Heel, Chelia from Lamia Scale, Rocker from Quattro Cerberus, Gajeel from Fairy Tail, and Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. You will be sent to a town and whenever two participants stumble upon each other, they will be locked in a barrier until only one is standing! Start!"

The first match was Milliana and Hibiki. Of course, Milliana won. Hibiki was more into intelligence and so on. If Ren or Eve had been sent out, maybe the result would be different. Then Chelia and Nullpuding got locked into a fight. Surprisingly, Chelia won. I made a mental note to myself not to underestimate the Sky God Slayer. Finally, Gajeel and Milliana fought with the winner being Gajeel. It was all up to him to beat Chelia since Rocker got knocked out when he encountered Nullpuding. The fight was really intense so I looked away until I heard the winner was Gajeel. I knew he wouldn't stand being beaten by a little girl.

"First place goes to Fairy Tail! Second goes to Lamia Scale and third goes to Mermaid Heel. Fourth is the RavenSaber and fifth is Quattro Cerberus. Sixth is Blue Pegasus. Now for the first battle! Lyon from Lamia Scale against Beth from Mermaid Heel."

The two participants faced off against each other. "Now, what do you think about this battle, Yajima-san?" A judge asked.

"I believe that both guilds will try their hardest." He replied, making his answer obvious.

"Ice-Make! Dragon!" Lyon yelled and I was impressed. So far, only two Ice Creation Mages were able to make an ice dragon without failing. Now make that three.

Beth was knocked out by the force of the dragon and Lamia Scale got a five points.

"Second battle of Day One! Bella from Fairy Tail against Kagura of Mermaid Heel!" I was surprised when I got called to battle. I wasn't expecting for me to be against someone already. Maybe on Day two or three, but on day one…it was really weird.

"Good luck Bella," Erza smiled. "She's a strong opponent. No one has ever won against her."

"Thanks for the warning," I muttered. I examined Kagura's magic again. The Style of the Undrawn Long Sword? Ha. I could easily counter it with the Style of the Undrawn Twin Swords. After all, the long sword version was made to imitate the twin swords. "Sorry Esmerella, but I'm going to have to borrow your twin swords." I requipped the red and black swords and sheathed them at my belt.

She placed her hand on the sword sheath. "Before we start, may I inquire what type of magic you use?"

So she wanted to know? I tried to answer as casually as I could. "Well, I could use any type of magic except for Death Magic but for this round, I think I will use the magic that counters your style."

Kagura remained calm. "And what, may I ask, is that?"

"The Style of the Undrawn Twin Swords." I said.

She still remained emotionless but I heard a small gasp around the arena. "That magic was lost many years ago."

"Oh, so you've heard of it? Good, I don't feel like explaining. Can we start now?" I was kind of getting cranky by now. This is supposed to be a battle, not an interrogating session.

She nodded and used her Gravity Magic on me.

"Well, that's not very nice. Using your other type of magic while I'm distracted." I tsked at her.

"Confidence…Victory…don't you dare fail me now!" I yelled as tightened my hold on the swords. "Undrawn Twin Sword Magic! Whilst One Waits, the Other Calls!" I moved toward her, so fast I couldn't even see where I was going. When I got close to her, my hands automatically lashed the swords out for a split second then they sheathed the swords again. Kagura fell, an X slash on her clothes. I frowned for a second. That wasn't hard at all! Then I smiled as I looked at the board. Fairy Tail was in the lead.

"And that is the last match on Day 1!" Mato announced as I returned to the inn. Everyone was celebrating for our lead in the games so far. I joined Erza eating different kinds of cake and watched everyone drink, strip, gamble, fight and so on. Matt soon came to us while eating a chocolate cake.

"Bella! You did great!" He smiled up at me with dimples on his cheeks. "You beat Kagura!"

"That was unexpected," Erza clarified. "I think she went full out on you. Everyone knows the Twin Swords surpass the Long Sword but this is the first time Kagura lost a match. You should probably be careful from now on."

"Okay." I nudged Matt. "Go get some Starlight Cake. I made some for you and it's on the cake buffet line."

Erza had insisted that she absolutely must have a cake buffet so I had prepared some cakes for the dragon slayers beforehand. I had made Air, Iron, Starlight, Light, and Shadow cake so they should be content. Matt, as a Star and Constellation Dragon Slayer, ate starlight and since he was still a little new, I had to get him used to eating his element.

"Hey." I looked up and saw Rogue. "I have a feeling that you're going to dominate the games by yourself."

"That's not true," I protested. "I just hope everyone could have some excite"

Before I could finish my sentence, Rogue leaned down and kissed me. What was even more awkward was that Erza was watching us so when we finished kissing, I pushed her toward Jellal. Rogue slowly appeared behind Jellal and we nodded.

"1, 2, 3, kiss the bride!" We yelled and pushed both of them together so that they kissed on three.

Once they were done, Jellal grinned. "That beats dancing with Erza."

Recalling the Fairy Ball and the expression Jellal had made, I could understand why. I looked around. Master was getting drunk. Mira was talking to Freed and Laxus. Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting were fighting. And all the way in the back, dark corner, I think Amy and Lily were making out. I facepalmed. All of Lucy's Celestial Spirits had summoned themselves. I braced myself for a barrage of questions.

"BELLA!" All of the spirits practically fell on me.

That was expected after I had helped them countless times with Ash and Esmerella.

Hmmm…Ash and Esmerella. I grinned ruefully, thinking about their life.

I stepped outside the guild celebrating and walked along a river. I closed my eyes as I tapped the surface of the water with my finger. Then a bolt of exploding pain entered my abdomen and I screamed, losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rogue's P.O.V.

I was talking to Erza about Bella when we heard a scream. Then a gunshot ricocheted through the silent night. Bisca and Alzack immediately got their guns and went outside. There, we found Bella crumpled up on the ground next to the river. A red stain was rapidly growing near her stomach. I smoothed out her halter shirt and revealed a hole in the middle of her stomach. A second bloody dent was found near her hip.

"Oh my, bring her to the infirmary!" Mira called once she got a look at the damage. "It seems like a lot more people are going to the infirmary than usual."

I picked her up bridal style and tried not to bang stuff against her head and feet too much. How could you blame me anyway? The stairway was so narrow Bella almost didn't fit through. I gently tried to rest her on the bed but she groaned the moment her head touched the pillow. Wendy was nearby and I fingered Ash's key. Before Esmerella and Ash left, they gave us keys to be summoned in emergencies and only if Bella was unconscious or something. Erza had Esmerella's key. I had Ash's. Mira and Lisanna were working on extracting the bullets from the two wounds and Wendy was slowly healing her. I took her hand and a small inaudible gasp escaped me. Her hand was as cold as ice.

I looked at Erza who had taken her other hand. From her expression, it seemed like Bella was getting colder and colder by the second.

Wendy sat back in defeat, hanging her head. "It's no use. But since we're in Crocus, we could call Chelia for help."

Master nodded and left the room. An hour later, he came back, with Chelia. She sat down and joined Wendy in the healing. After what seemed like an hour, she too sat back. "I don't think this is affecting her in any way. The bullet holes are healed but she shows no sign of waking up. And her core temperature is rapidly dropping. What did you guys do, dip her in ice?"

"Um, guys…" Amy said. She and Lily had been examining the bullets. "There are some weird symbols on the bullets. Are you sure it isn't magical?"

Levy took one of the two bullets from her and looked at it with a magnifying glass. Carved upon the bullet was a grotesque, small, detailed picture. It showed a dragon with a sword through the heart and a woman lying on the dragon's side, crying. She also had an arrow piercing her heart. "I don't recognize these symbols," Levy clarified, "These haven't been in any of the books I read before."

I gripped Ash's key and willed him to come to Earthland. A figure in yellow light appeared and the light burst out, revealing Ash.

"Geez, it's barely been a year," he complained. "Why is it that Earthland is the place with the most trouble? In Jai and Earth, it's completely peaceful there."

I pointed toward Bella and he cursed. "And again, she's always the one stuck right in the middle of the mess. What happened?"

"We found her outside with bullet wounds," I explained, "They healed but she's still unconscious. And there are weird symbols on the bullets too."

"Let me see them." Ash extended his hand toward Amy and she dropped one in his palm. He examined them with caution and cursed. "If this is what I think it is, you may have a slight bounty of trouble. But call Esmerella first so I could confirm it."

Erza nodded and soon Esmerella appeared. And not in a very good mood either.

"Sheesh! Guys! How much problems could there be in Earthland anyway? You know, I'm in the middle of my world tour!" She complained loudly. "Oh Bella? Hi!"

"Idiot, she's unconscious." Ash muttered, and tossed the bullets to her. She caught it with precision and speed but her mood wasn't lifting anytime soon. "Tell me if it's her."

Esmerella sighed and looked at them. She gasped. "It's her."

Ash smiled grimly. "Thought so. The wounds were caused by one of them."

"Can you guys quit beating around the bush and tell us what this means?" Erza snapped, impatient.

"Okay, well, let's just say that Bella has a very powerful enemy to deal with. Long ago," Ash said, "there was a time where extractions were actually one hundred percent successful. The evil personas were purified and for the time being, it was a golden age. But the dirtiest of things cannot stay in the light forever. Eventually, the personas took over and it was our mistake, the demigods, to spare the personas without thinking about the consequences. From that time on, a new race was created. Let's put it in the perspective of angels. Angels are good and so on. But their counterpart, fallen angels are demons. The evil personas were the demigod's 'fallen angels' of their race. Some of us know them as demidemons. Anyway, continuing on, the demidemons were sealed in a world with a ton of help from the gods. It seems like that the seal broke. The person who shot her is a girl known as Tierra. She's probably the reason why the seal broke. Tierra is the most powerful demidemon slash demigod alive. She learned all of the magics including her opposite without losing herself in the process of learning the opposite element. Considering the fact that she's been around for countless centuries, if she wanted us dead, we would be dead."

Esmerella nudged him with her elbow. "No fair," she complained, "I want to do some talking too!" she faced us, her expression serious. "The bullets are specially carved to target us and only us. A normal person wouldn't have been affected by this kind of bullet. It targets our mental fears. The woman is Mother Nature, showing her death. The Dragon God is in there too, dying as well. Bella's worst fear is that is Mom and Dad came back, they would die again. Tierra is basically the assassin of the demidemons. If one of them thinks us demigods are making some mistake, she will be the one to kill the demigod responsible. I also noted over the centuries, she likes using the hit and run technique. After all, if she died, who would kill the demigods? What was her last target again? Ash? Do you remember?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I think it was Kaysiandra. Yeah, Kaysiandra, the Demigod of the Earth. Apparently, Kaysi used her power to defeat a dark clan on Fearless. Tierra went after her and a week later, we had a meeting and when Kaysi didn't come, we found her body in a cave on Fearless with the emblem of the outcasts on her stomach." Ash shuddered. "Turns out Tierra killed her for interfering with the human society. The demidemons think it's unnatural and sinful for demigods to associate with humans, especially if the humans know about their past. Anyway, going back to Bella's condition, look at her shoulder blades." He brushed away the hair. "Her marks are all gone."

Esmerella frowned. She started humming. "Creation Mark. I, Esmerella Valia Pyderi, prove that this girl, Bellalyse Mariota Pyderi is indeed the Daughter of Mother Nature." A creation mark formed on her right shoulder blade. "Dragon Mark. I, Esmerella Valia Pyderi, prove that this girl, Bellalyse Mariota Pyderi is indeed the Daughter of the Dragon God." The dragon mark appeared. "Rogue, if you and Bella want, you could do the dragon mate mark later." Mira appeared with the Fairy Tail guild insignia stamp and printed the silver mark on Bella's shoulder, exactly where it was in the first place.

"Esmerella, Bella's not getting any better. We should use the Blank Life Healing Spell." Ash noted.

She nodded and positioned her hands above Bella. Ash did the same. "Blank Life Healing: Search and Resuscitate." A glow surrounded them and for a split second, the light flared out, making us look away.

When the smoke and light cleared, we could see Bella blinking.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I woke up in the infirmary with no collection of what happened over the past few hours. I briefly remembered the gunshot and the girl with the purple hair. I squinted and tried to recall the words she said. I barely could hear it but I think it was _Suffer, die and repent _was what she said. I think. Everything was a blobby mess in my mind. My eyes focused and I squinted again at two figures.

"Esmerella? Ash?" I was confused. They just smiled at me. Pshh. They forgot I have telepathy. I sorted through their mind and got a giant surprise. "I'm being targeted by Tierra? What did I do to offend them?" In my opinion, they just went after the demigods who created them. Since Nightwalker was my only evil persona, they had no reason to assassinate me. I recall the last target, Kaysi, had extracted her persona and therefore died. "Weren't they sealed in the unknown world anyway?"

Ash rubbed his head. "They escaped. We need to have a conference, just us three. The rest of you, please leave us alone."

"No," Erza protested, "We could help you with this Tierra." Everyone else nodded as we stared at them.

"That wouldn't do," Esmerella explained, "This is a demigod-only problem. Innocent humans cannot get mixed up in this. That would only make it worse."

"Innocent?" Amy muttered, "Team Natsu and Team Guardian have destroyed at least a hundred towns by now."

I grinned at her half-heartedly. It was common knowledge among the demigods that whomever is targeted by Tierra has no chance of survival whatsoever. Which meant I would die.

"We won't let you die, Bella." Esmerella smiled, reading my mind. "In fact, I have a feeling Ash had a plan."

Ash stood up from the bed. "We need to call together all of the demigods. Everyone. Even the ones scattered to other worlds. There is one solution to this: creating another world and sealing them in it. Permanently."

I frowned at him. "That's the reason Dad died, Ash! Demigods aren't as powerful as gods. We would all die halfway through the creation." The Dragon God was the second most powerful god in the world; right next to Mother Nature. He used all of his power yet died from it. We had about a twenty percent chance to create a new world. And that would mean death for all those who lent their power to our cause. Normal humans can't endure it either; their contribution wouldn't affect it at all so it was the demigod's job to do it.

"We're going to ask for help from the gods. You know, some of us are very close to the gods in the Upper World. Maybe if we collect twice as much power as Dad, we could actually survive the creation a world and the sealing of the demidemons." I hated how everything Ash said made sense. It was a logical option though; the only negative being, oh well, I don't know, losing our lives?! If everything failed, that is. And considering the fact that the Dragon God had to use every bit of his power to his deathbed to create a world we had about as little as a chance as me surviving in a room alone with Tierra.

I sighed. "Okay." Esmerella nodded to confirm her support.

He smiled. "They will be coming to Earthland. Sorry Bella, but they'll have to stay with you."

I glared at him. "There are over five thousand demigods. How much are you planning to invite to this little 'gathering' anyway?"

Ash avoided my gaze. "If they all accept my invitation, all of them. And we shouldn't forget about the gods I invited too."

I groaned loudly. "FINE! Now go back to Earth and Jai."

I sighed as I walked out, fingering the hole in my clothing. If I hadn't recovered in time I guess Gray would have taken my place in the Grand Magic Games. He was sixth place in the race. Everyone else was already waiting for me. "Are you okay or what?" Sting asked arrogantly. If I didn't have the strength to break through trees through sheer force, I would have punched him. But, I knew he liked to have his bones full and non-broken.

"Hey guys? Um, slight problem." I muttered. "A lot of demigods are going to come over for the Tierra problem. And they don't have any place to stay."

"They could stay with us." Rogue said calmly, ignoring Sting's glares. "How much are going to be on Earthland?"

"About six thousand, including the gods." I mumbled.

"Slight problem." Matt said. "Our house is a four-person home."

"I'll fix that." I said cheerfully.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

"Wood-Make! Floor!" I summoned my magic. I was doing a bit of designing on Rogue and Sting's house. "Arc of Embodiment! Stairway and Opening!"

Everyone gaped at me as I added about ten more floors. I laughed my butt of at their expression. I had requipped all of the furniture and I was nowhere close to done on the slight changes. There was now a pole going through all of the floors and a stairway and elevator for those who were lazy. Like Sting.

"Memory Make! Glass Flooring!" I again added another floor.

"Is it necessary to use more than two types of magic?" Amy asked, impatient.

"It's bored using the same magic." I complained. "But fine. I'll use Arc of Embodiment."

I imagined about five more floors and the house extending into the forest. I also imagined that there was a barrier around it; to the normal eye, the house would look the same, no different than before. I bet if people saw this giant house, they would definitely freak out.

I opened my eyes and requipped the furniture. I had bought some more furniture so it spread out.

"Phew." I wiped my forehead and took a sip of water. "That was easy but exhausting."

Rogue stared at me, Amy floating, impatient to go visit Lily, Sting gaped at me, Matt was exploring and Lector and Fro were saying, "Bella-san is strong!" and, "Fro thinks so too!"

"Well, let's get settled," Rogue said slowly.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

The Grand Magic Games were still going on so I teleported everyone from the Fairy Tail Guild to the stadium. Mato was dancing around and when we arrived, he started making the announcements.

"Today's challenge is Defend! The participants: Ren from Blue Pegasus, Lyon from Lamia Scale, Flare from RavenSaber, Arania from Mermaid Heel, and Natsu from Fairy Tail. Participants, please step forward."

Once they were gathered and surrounded him, I observed our surroundings, looking for a hint of purple hair, green eyes. I knew Tierra wouldn't drag innocent people in her assassination but one can never be too careful.

"The rules are: You will be given a delicate item to guard. The purpose is to protect your own item and destroy others. Start!" They were teleported to a valley in different areas.

I face palmed. Of COURSE we had the participant who would do more destroying than protecting. Knowing Natsu, he would probably break his own item in the process of breaking others. Watching the screens, I could tell he got a golden egg. Just great…when they hatched Happy, I could tell Lisanna did most of the work. He wanted to make scrambled eggs out of it. I leaned forward when a figure caught my attention. She was standing on the ridge at the edge of the spectator seats. Her purple hair blew in the wind as her green eyes stared intensely at my face. Tierra.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes! Finally got it updated. Next week I will update three chapters since I have a vacation from school for Thanksgiving. If you guys have any ideas you want in my stories, I'll try to include them! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I stared at Tierra who disappeared after letting go of a piece of paper. I caught it and read the words. _Even the prettiest of flowers must die. And along with the death of one comes the death of many. _What did that mean? The people involved with me would die too? Tierra wouldn't do that. Right? I frowned grimly and returned to the battle. Apparently I had missed the whole entire challenge since we were on the first match of Day 2 already. Natsu had gotten third place; according to Amy's memory, he destroyed the golden egg after stepping on it by accident. RavenSaber had gotten first place, Blue Pegasus had gotten second, Fairy Tail got third, Mermaid Heel got fourth, Lamia Scale got fifth and Quattro Cerberus got sixth. Now Nullpuding was fighting Ichiya and so far, Nullpuding was winning.

After that battle, Mato stepped up. "The second battle will be Jura from Lamia Scale against Bacchus from Quattro Cerberus. Start!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jura would win. I sighed, crumpling up the note with a glint in my eye. If Tierra wants to fight, then fine. I'm not one to complain.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

I collapsed on my bed and used Dreamer's Teleportation. I really wanted to see my fellow friends in the Upper World.

I teleported to the clearing north of the god city. After knocking on a lot of doors, I finally found Icestorm, the God of Ice.

"Oy Bella." He greeted. "Aflame and I were just getting ready." He already had a suitcase and everything.

"So you got invited too?" I was wondering if Ash really did invite all of the gods.

Aflame appeared. "Are you kidding, Bella? Half of the demigods were murdered overnight."

"What!? When did this happen?" A mass murder meant it was Tierra's doing. But seriously, she was going a little too far. Killing five thousand demigods at once is no easy chore.

He looked annoyed. "Icestorm didn't tell you? Your siblings are okay but with the amount of demigods left, there's no way that you guys would succeed in creating a new world without all of the gods present. And the rest of the demigods refused your invite. The gods will have to help you on this one; else Tierra will come hunting after the demigods that would help you."

Icestorm glared at him. "Not all of the gods are coming! A few are staying here to manage the Upper World."

"Okay," I muttered. "Just sense me when you're there."

They nodded and I moved on to the next house. When the door opened I saw Lucinda, the God of Animals. Some gods were slightly different than others. For example, Lucinda had fox ears and a tail. She could change into a human guise like Icestorm or Aflame but decided she really wanted to represent the animal kingdom. Icestorm had pale blue hair and Aflame had vibrant red and orange hair. Their representation was very subtle.

"Bella! I was just about to fly over." She exclaimed. I hadn't seen her in a very long time so it sort of was like a reunion. "Everyone's going to come today so I wasn't expecting you!"

Shoot. All of the gods…were coming over…all at the same time!? I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. "Oops! I guess I should go then!"

Just as I ended my Dreamer's Teleportation, the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Luke and Xena, the God of Life. "Bella!" Xena squealed. She was the closest to me out of all of the gods. Luke just grinned at me.

"Luke? You're here?" According to Aflame, the demigods weren't willing to help at the cost of their life.

"Yeah, Esmerella would berate me if I didn't join in." He dusted off his pants.

"Oh yeah, you live on Earth with her right?" When Esmerella left, Luke went with her. "How do you like it?"

"Honestly?" He asked. "I'm still a little shaky right now. Having a dark persona possessing you for a century or two isn't easy on the body."

I nodded. "Let me show you guys with your rooms." I lead them to the third floor. Matt, Sting, Lector, Rogue, Fro and Amy lived on the second floor. "Xena this is your room." I showed her a medium sized room with pale pink rose wallpaper and a faintly green bed. I had decorated each room to match the elements. The bedposts had carvings on it that symbolized a climbing vine. Despite Sting and Rogue's protests, I had spent quite a bit of money decorating the rooms. "And Luke, this is yours." I showed him a blue and black striped room. There was a dark purple bed in the corner with a cross print.

"This is nice. Thanks, Bella." Luke said as he started unpacking.

I sighed. As soon as the gods got here, they were most likely to explore Crocus. Which meant I would have to separate them in groups to tour the city. The gods were stuck in the Upper World all the time. I guess it would be boring to be stuck in one world all the time, managing and working.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

I plopped myself on the bed, tired and slightly cranky. More and more gods kept on coming. We were almost reaching the maximum amount of people the house could hold. I checked the clock. It was almost seven. "Arc of Embodiment." I whispered and imagined a tray full of food in each room that had a god residing in it. I knew they were probably dying to explore but everyone on Team Guardian was pooped out from the activities.

I opened the door for what seemed to be the thirty thousandth time and saw Aflame and Icestorm. "Oh, hey guys." I said wearily. They hadn't come yet? I forgot to keep track of which gods came and went. "I thought you already came."

"We were about to go," said Icestorm shooting a look at Aflame, "But someone couldn't decide whether to take the vivid flame shampoo or the burning coal one."

"Ah." I didn't really know the difference between vivid flame and burning coal shampoo but they needed to get to their rooms. "Your rooms are on the third floor. You should be able to find it fairly easily; I put name plaques on the doors."

"Thanks Bella!" Aflame and Icestorm headed to the staircase as I used my Arc of Embodiment again. I sat on a couch, thinking about the demigods that died. They must have been surprised when Tierra confronted them. If she had enough magic to kill more than half of the demigods, I wouldn't be surprised if I had a knife in my back one day. Tierra was a skilled assassin. She would murder without hesitation. I sighed. It was the exact opposite for me. Killing something would be similar to killing me.

"Bella!" Amy flew down the stairs. "The gods want to explore."

I frowned. Even though I was suspecting they wouldn't stay cooped up for long, I hadn't made tour groups yet. In the end, I made Team Guardian stick with Aflame, Icestorm, Xena, Luke, and Lucinda. Team Natsu took a large portion of the gods to go see the Grand Magic Games battle arena and the rest of Fairy Tail split up into groups. It was good to see everyone working together.

* * *

_An Hour Later…_

I took a bite out of a strawberry crepe Rogue and I was sharing. After an hour of touring, our group was exhausted so we stopped by a crepe shop. The gods were oddly fascinated by the crepes. If they didn't have crepes in the Upper World, they need to have some adjustments.

"And this is filled with cream?" Lucinda asked as she took a bite out of her chocolate crepe. "Quite odd, indeed. Whoever came up with this must be a marvelous inventor!"

Xena snickered as she set down her chestnut crepe. "Aw, Bella you and Rogue are like a couple on a date."

I immediately turned red and Rogue looked down at the crepe. After everything, the shadow dragon slayer mark wasn't repeated so I was free for now.

"You guys should go out," Luke said, "Don't put on the mate mark now. Try not to rush it."

I glared at him. "Oh, just WHAT do we have here?" A voice formed behind me and I turned around and saw Esmerella. "Hi guys! Ash is still in Jai, packing. Haha I forgot to tell him we were coming today so he's doing some last-minute adjustments." She grinned sheepishly. "There wasn't enough time to tell you with Dreamer's Teleportation. After all, I can't leave Luke for too long!"

"Welcome to the party," Matt said quietly. "Do you want some of my hazelnut crepe?"

"Aw what a cutie!" She squealed. "No, you look like you need some fattening up in you. Besides you look cuter with a crepe anyway!" Esmerella cast a glance on Luke. "And I'm sure _somebody _will get me one."

He coughed and stood up. After about five minutes, he came back with another crepe. "Fine," Luke said, giving the crepe to Esmerella, "You know if you wanted one, you should have asked."

"Oh!" Lucinda gasped. "So they have crepes on Earth as well?"

Team Guardian and Esmerella all face palmed at her excitement. Whatever they have in the Upper World, it must be getting old. The gods in our group were also finishing their snacks.

"We should really go back to the apartment." Wendy noted. After the battle with Zeref, she decided to stay with us. Besides, that way all of Team Guardian was under the same roof.

"You call that an apartment?" Aflame gaped at us, Icestorm likewise. "I call that a mansion at the least!"His red-orange hair ruffled slightly. "Houses must be very large if the space we live in now is an 'apartment' Bella."

"It looks like an apartment from the outside." I said. "But yeah, the inside is equivalent to a luxury hotel."

"It's quite extravagant." Xena smiled. "I've never really lived in any places that are that pretty and big."

"It must have cost you a lot." Luke studied our expressions. "To add like fifteen floors and get furniture for all of the rooms."

Rogue stared at me. "Well, Bella's been taking advantage of her Wood-Make, Arc of Embodiment and Memory-Make magic. Let's just say we didn't spend a penny on the re-designing."

Esmerella laughed. "She's not one to spend money. I swear her phrase is: Magic, not money."

"I'm standing right here, guys," I said annoyed. It was so like them to talk about me when I'm in the room. "I'm not deaf either."

My sister beamed at me. "It's true. You would rather waste magic than money."

"Anyway, getting back to the original subject, let's go back to the apartment." Sting was getting impatient.

"Do I need to call Meredy over here?" I asked. I was being annoyed over and over and over again. But, I saw Sting kiss Meredy on the night of the Fairy Ball and it was good blackmail. "If my mind is correct, I know she's one of the only people to control you."

"Don't," Sting grumbled, "I know you blackmailed Jellal to go with Erza to the Fairy Ball."

I sighed. So a lot of people knew about it? Oh well.

A bright flash of light engulfed the tiny shop. "Ash, join the party," I muttered.

"Thanks, Bella," He said sarcastically. "Aren't you guys supposed to be on full alert for Tierra?"

"Tierra hasn't been attacking lately, right?" Matt took another bite of his crepe. No one knew about the Tierra sighting in the Grand Magic Games. I burnt the slip of paper the first chance I got. And Natsu ate it, not knowing what it was so Fairy Tail was uninformed about the event.

"Sure," I mumbled. "Let's just get back to the apartment." The gods and I used our teleportation magic on everyone so I wasn't too drained of magic.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

I was in bed, staring at the ceiling. The Tierra problem was confusing. She wasn't one known to wait. If she wasn't already attacking me, what else could have been more important? Amy stirred in her sleep. I frowned. I was the only one not asleep yet. It was about midnight by now. I closed my eyes. Tierra couldn't do that much right? Though she was a skilled assassin, she was still only half-god. And the gods are here, protecting me.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

I rubbed my eyes. We were in Crocus, waiting for the Blue Pegasus team to show up. They finally showed up, right when I was eating an apple. I skipped breakfast today since I wasn't feeling very hungry.

"Now, today's main event is Spiral Wind. The participants are: Bella from Fairy Tail, Eve from Blue Pegasus, Obra from RavenSaber, Nobarly from Quattro Cerberus, Kagura from Mermaid Heel, and Jura from Lamia Scale. The rules are to stay inside the twister. Whoever gets even close to the border will get knocked out. The goal is to get out of the twister without getting knocked out. Anything related to Teleportation Magic is prohibited in this event." Mato was dancing weirdly. So I got called again?

"Bella, Kagura and Jura are in this one. Obra's in it as well. Are you going to be okay?" Erza looked me over with concerned eyes.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I beat Kagura once and I could do it again. As for Jura, I have a feeling that he won't be very skilled in the air." I threw away my apple and got to my feet. I realized that the long sleeves were getting in the way of my magic. The sleeves of my Fairy Tail guild outfit stopped at my elbow that got very long after that. "Do you think Mira will mind if I accidently rip the sleeves on this?"

"Probably not," Gajeel noted. I walked to the arena center. I couldn't afford losing this match. The Fairy Tail audience section was noticeably larger with all of the gods cheering me on.

A twister was set in the center with magic circles all around it. With a quick whistle, all of the participants were teleported in the twister. I looked around. Jura's magic was going to backfire at him. His magic was associated with the earth and we were in the air. He slashed the air and a pole of earth shot up through the tornado and knocked Eve out. Kagura was getting Nobarly out and Obra just remained emotionless. Suddenly I gasped. After studying my magic during training, I recognized that one of my magic containers was empty. Completely. I glared at Obra as another magic container left me. I struggled to stay in the tornado.

* * *

_In the Fairy Tail Stands… (Normal P.O.V.)_

"Is she okay?" Gray inquired. They were watching Bella for quite some time and she seemed to be choking up. Team Guardian was there as well since the audience stands were crowded.

"It's Obra," Wendy gasped, "Her magic is getting emptied, one by one."

Esmerella and Ash walked through the doorway, their faces grim. "She can't fight back. Obra's magic…it can't really be considered a magic. He's not a mage. It's just a simple trick bandits used on passing mages." Ash frowned. "It's not tiring but it's very effective."

Matt glanced at Bella. Each passing minute, she seemed to tire. "If she's a Sky Dragon Slayer, shouldn't she be able to eat air?"

Esmerella shook her head. "The same trick was used on Wendy last year, correct? And Wendy was a Sky Dragon Slayer so if they were able to eat their element, don't you think Bella would have done that by now?"

"Then how will she survive?" Rogue questioned, worried. Though Bella wasn't his official mate, he still cared for her.

"That kind of trick is deadly. She can either succumb to the magic or try to fight back."

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

Damn. I only had one container of magic left. It was equivelant to Erza's amount though and Obra didn't have the chance to attack. Jura and Kagura were teaming up on him but it wouldn't hold him off for long. I searched for an entrance to the outside. No use. We were completely blocked off from the outside. A whistle swept through the twister and a bolt of pain entered my shoulder. A girl with purple hair flew down, a sword drawn.

"I believe we haven't had a chance to formally meet. I am Tierra, demidemon assassin." She smirked at me and I groaned. Obra was free now and Kagura and Jura were knocked out. We were in a triangle shaped pattern now and I lunged at Tierra while working on some runes behind me. It worked. I set the runes in the space behind me and Obra got caught in it. The rule was to get knocked unconscious. It was runes that were created in the start of magic so it would take him a few hours to dispel it. Following the rules would be quicker. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tierra draw a gun. Six gunshots ricocheted through the suddenly quiet arena. And the people on Team Guardian and my siblings fell, bullet holes through their stomachs.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update! I didn't really have that much time but i managed to update this chapter. Oh, and today I will be posting a Thanksgiving special bonus chapter! Then I will return to the original storyline but I thought it would be cute to have a little extra bonus chapter before going back to Chapter 4. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bonus Thanksgiving Chapter

Bonus Chapter! Thanksgiving Special

Bellalyse's P.O.V. (Set a few months before the Grand Magic Games)

"Roar of the Healing Dragon!" I yelled and aimed the attack at the dark guild. About half of them fell, instantaneously falling asleep. Wendy was tying people up, Matt was off on his own attacking another little group and Rogue and Sting were hunting around for the guild master. "Matt, are you holding up okay?"

"Yep!" He grinned and my heart melted. He was so adorable! "I think we're done with this guild."

"Yeah," I sighed, shaking my head. We destroyed a town or two just looking for this particular guild. "I have a feeling Master and the Magic Council won't be too happy with us though."

Rogue and Sting rushed down the stairs. "We've completed another S-Class mission!" Sting crowed while Rogue remained emotionless. "This should give us each one million jewel."

"You mean five hundred." Rogue corrected. "Half of it will probably be given to repairs and such."

"Finally someone noticed," Wendy smiled. "But it was a good mission. I had a lot of fun!"

* * *

_An Hour Later…_

I sat in the forest. "Shouldn't we be looking for food?" Rogue questioned.

"There's a flock of winged fish up ahead," Matt suggested, his face bright and eager.

Wendy grew pale and I laughed. "No, I don't think Wendy's feeling up for winged fish. Though by your memories, you ate it all wrong. It's a lot better raw. I'll use my Arc of Embodiment to get us some food."

I closed my eyes and whispered, "Arc of Embodiment." I imagined a table with chairs and a lot of tasty and edible food on it.

I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me. "What? Hurry up, it might get cold." I sat down on a chair with Matt on my right and Wendy on my left. I ate quickly and when everyone was finished, I sat back.

"You know, I think there was some sort of holiday back on Earth. Thanks…give thanks? Something along those lines. Anyway it's this feast with a whole bunch of food and everyone gives thanks for all that they have. I think Esmerella is celebrating it around now." I noted. We went to Earth for one of those holidays. Ash, Esmerella and I went to get some food only to find that everyone was in their houses eating a giant feast. They were more than happy to share and it was one of our first holidays on the world check up.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

I sighed, exhausted and collapsed on the bed. Rogue and Sting shooed me out of the guild to tell me to get some sleep. I was tired but why wouldn't they come back with me? This was getting confusing.

I woke up when Amy knocked on the window. "Bella, get dressed. We have a surprise for you."

I walked half-asleep still to the guild. When I pushed the doors open, everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

I was suddenly fully aware of my surroundings. Everyone had a party hat on and a bunch of junk food was piled up on the tables. The bar had a ring of beer and drinks.

"Party time!" Master declared. "In honor of Earth's tradition, Give-Thankfulness!"

Everyone surged onto the food and among people were the occasional fights. I doubled over laughing. They had it all wrong! "You know the difference between the holiday on Earth and our celebration is astronomical." I laughed, "It's a whole lot…um I don't know, neater than this?"

Rogue casually put his arm around me. "It's probably what makes us special."

"Yeah! I wouldn't have it any other way either!" Matt piped up, looking at us from his plate of food.

I smiled. "Me too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! Hopefully Chapter 5 will be a lot better! This counts as Chapter 4. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**And Now...A Sneak Peek to Chapter 5!**

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I groaned from my twisted position on the hospital bed. I realized my surroundings and shot up from the bed. Blood. It was everywhere. It covered the ceiling, stained the walls and even the stuff inside the room was drenched in the red liquid. I looked at myself. I was still wearing the Fairy Tail outfit but the long sleeves were torn, and blood was also splattered on it.

I stumbled outside. Maybe so fresh air would clear my head. What I saw nearly broke my mental composure. Everywhere, people were dying. Their corpses were mangled and gruesome. I staggered up to a figure. Tierra turned toward me, a twisted smile on her face.

"I warned you didn't I? Even the prettiest of flowers must die. The death is an inevitable fate. I'm not to blame for this either. I just spared them the suffering of having joy and happiness before meeting their end." She turned her back on me, watching the sun. "You should know. Everyone on Team Guardian? They screamed your name before I slit their throats."

I balled my fist. Surely everyone wasn't dead right. She shook her head.

"Sorry darling but everyone _is _dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I groaned from my twisted position on the hospital bed. I realized my surroundings and shot up from the bed. Blood. It was everywhere. It covered the ceiling, stained the walls and even the stuff inside the room was drenched in the red liquid. I looked at myself. I was still wearing the Fairy Tail outfit but the long sleeves were torn, and blood was also splattered on it.

I stumbled outside. Maybe so fresh air would clear my head. What I saw nearly broke my mental composure. Everywhere, people were dying. Their corpses were mangled and gruesome. I staggered up to a figure. Tierra turned toward me, a twisted smile on her face.

"I warned you didn't I? Even the prettiest of flowers must die. The death is an inevitable fate. I'm not to blame for this either. I just spared them the suffering of having joy and happiness before meeting their end." She turned her back on me, watching the sun. "You should know. Everyone on Team Guardian? They screamed your name before I slit their throats."

I balled my fist. Surely everyone wasn't dead right? She shook her head.

"Sorry darling but everyone _is _dead."

"What did you just do?" I whispered.

She glanced at me. "You mixed innocent humans with the problems of the demigods and the demidemons. All those who know about you must die."

"You just made it worse!" I screamed. "I'll bet that there are less than a hundred people alive! People already knew about demigods, Tierra! Where were you when the Council killed almost a thousand of us?!"

She faced me, anger spreading across her face. "I was where you wanted me to be. Sealed. In the Lower World. After all, you perfect demigods are too scared to lose you power in these fragile worlds, aren't you?" Tierra thrust out her hand and a sword appeared. "I'll see you later, Bella. Let's continue this conversation later. I have stuff to do, people to kill, and demidemons to unseal."

She disappeared with a final flash of light. I crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

* * *

_An Hour Later…_

I gasped and immediately sat up. "Bella? Are you okay?" Erza and Lucy looked at me with concerned glances.

"You guys are still okay?" I asked. Esmerella and Ash were pacing.

"Um, Bella, we healed immediately after Chelia and Porlyusica helped." Rogue stated.

"Guys, I think she's amnesiac." Esmerella murmured, playing with a piece of thread. "Bella, do you remember anything?"

"Just seeing Tierra in the twister." I muttered. I decided to keep the death memory to myself. If everyone was alive, that was all that mattered at the moment. "Everything after that is just white."

"Well, Tierra shot you with a lethal bullet." Ash said, standing still. "You slept for a day. Esmerella and I tried to reach you with our minds but there are more barriers up than usual."

"I slept…for a day?" I asked my words still jumbled. "What happened between then?"

"Fairy Tail and RavenSaber are tied for first place. I'm pretty sure Mermaid Heel is second. And Lamia Scale is third. Obra won the tournament but we won the next one."Gray confirmed. "And Blue Pegasus is catching up to Lamia Scale. The only guild that probably won't make it to the Top 3 is Quattro Cerberus."

"Ah." I nodded. That made sense. They barely got in during the elimination round. "Have you seen Tierra?"

"Once." Mira stated. "She was carrying a bloody flower."

Huh. How poetic of her to carry around what she thinks symbolizes me.

Rogue studied me for a second. "Bella. What did you see?"

"What?" I asked quickly. Was it that obvious that I was hiding something?

"You saw something didn't you? I know you too well." He said.

"No." I answered, hoping that they wouldn't be able to tell.

"Fine. Don't tell us." Ash muttered.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

I sighed, stretching. The gods were questioning me about everything and it took at least three hours to clear everything out. There was a two day break for the Grand Magic Games since Tierra's appearance jumbled up a lot of people in the audience. I was happy that we had some time to relax but sheesh! Two days is a lot of time. I could be dead by the end of those two days. I closed my eyes for two seconds and fell asleep.

Tierra was waiting for me on a cliff. This was starting to be a little creepy. I was pretty sure the vision before was just an illusion but she just shook her head.

"Dear, dear Bella. If you think this is all a mere illusion, a dream, I'm afraid you're not as intelligent as I thought you were. Unfortunately for you, this is just a prediction. A prediction of what is yet to come in the future. You see, I don't like it when people don't warn others. So I thought I should warn you. Even without my meddling, this is the fate Earthland will meet." She shook her head. "The moment you chose Earthland as your new home, Earthland was destined to disintegrate. I was wondering. You are fully aware you are one of the Demigods of Creation?"

"Yeah?" I was curious at where she was going with this. "What about it?"

"You truly are dense. You're the Demigod of Creation. Think about it. You created death, disease, distrust, misfortune, poison, and darkness. Sure, some of the things existing you made a world of difference. But those things are all in the worlds your Mother Nature created." Her emerald eyes stared into my brown ones. "Eventually everyone will come to the conclusion that you are to blame for the tragic events."

A tear swept down my face. "And there is absolutely no way to change this fate?"

She gestured down the cliff. I walked up beside her and glanced down. We were looking over Fiore. I could still see people walking around and doing their tasks, oblivious to their future. "There is one way. But it involves your cooperation."

"I'll take anything." I said. Maybe I was a little desperate at this point but Tierra was honest to everyone. In all of the gruesome tales she had been in, there weren't any stories telling that she lied. "As long as everyone on Earthland is safe."

"Then meet me at the North Forest today. You're about to wake up. I'll be there when the sun sets. Come alone. Remember; you will have to cooperate and agree with everything for the fate of Earthland to change."

I nodded. Then the sunlight streamed through and I woke in my bedroom. I glanced around. Amy wasn't there so she must have been visiting Lily. I tuned on my dragon hearing and heard that the gods were asleep and Rogue and Sting were at the guild. Lector and Fro were still here but they were on the verge of falling asleep.

I peeked through my curtains. The sun was setting. Right now would be the perfect time to head off toward the North Forest. "Animal Transformation: Bird." I muttered and became a small bird. I would use the winged flight magic but it wouldn't be very good if a member of Fairy Tail saw me headed off toward the North Forest alone.

I disabled my magic after I saw a purple headed figure beckon to me to join her deeper into the forest. "What is it Tierra? I didn't come here for games. Tell me how to change the future."

She pouted. "Aw. Okay, but don't kill me for what I say. This suggestion will obviously anger you and I'm not sure myself if you want to risk it or not."

"What's there to risk?" I wondered. If Earthland was going to die, I was going to die. It's just a basic method of survival when you have nature's touch and gift.

Tierra glanced at me, uncaring. "This is the solution to all of your problems. I don't get why you want Earthland to survive anyway; if a world is destroyed it means less work for you right?"

"Get on with it," I muttered, impatient. She was obviously dodging around a topic and I wasn't in a good mood today.

"Fine. To save Earthland, you will have to come with us." She created an image. "There is another unknown country west of Fiore. Live with us. The country cannot be seen by anyone except for demidemons. Eventually, your friends from Fairy Tail will accept the facts that they think you are dead. That I murdered you. No one will even know of the just barely missed future and all will be well."

"And this will save Earthland?" I thought about it. "Is my safety guaranteed?" After the shadow dragon slayer mate mark disappeared, the leaf necklace belonging to Rogue marking him as my second must have been sent back as well.

"You will be treated like a princess." She confirmed. "There will be servants waiting on you and guards to protect you from every danger."

I scoffed. "I can protect myself, thank you very much. What I mean is, do I have protection from the demidemons vying for revenge upon the demigods?" It was common knowledge among us that there were more than a thousand demidemons wanting to kill demigods for the sealing of the Lower World.

Tierra sighed. "We know that, without you, the operation to seal us demidemons into the Lower World again will be put to a halt. Ash and Esmerella won't be an emotional state fit to perform such a high-leveled magic unless you or your body are found."

"How will me going away save Earthland?" I asked. I had no clue how this affected the world in any way.

"Your friends will have naught to do with demigods anymore. Ash and Esmerella will go back to Earth and Jai and they will resume their normal lives before you came in." She stated. I thought about it. I never really wondered what would happen if I left. "The gods will go back to the Upper World. Sure, a lot of people will mourn you, but if it comes down to the lives of everyone on Earthland and you leaving, which would you pick?" Tierra frowned slightly. "If you do so wish very badly, there are servants at my castle that can perform teleportation magic. At least one servant or demidemon must accompany you and you must disguise yourself should you visit Earthland."

That made it slightly cheering. I would be able to see Fairy Tail but I wouldn't really get the kind reception I got when I first joined. To them, I would be a stranger, or just a fan.

"I will meet you back here tomorrow at dawn." I said, sealing the deal. "Should I bring anything?"

"Yes, you could bring anything you want. Oh and one more thing. You are required not to breathe a word about this to another living soul." She disappeared and I sighed.

I teleported myself in front of Fairy Tail and faced the door. How could I talk to them like friends while secretly planning to run away behind their backs? I took a deep breath and opened the door, staring at the guild hall. I probably wasn't going to see the guild ever again. That thought wasn't cheering.

Erza walked over. "Hey Bella! We're celebrating for your revival and our lead in the Grand Magic Games."

"Um, aren't we tied with RavenSaber?" I asked. It made me sick that they were holding a party half in my honor and I wasn't going to be here tomorrow.

"Try not to mention it to them," Lucy piped up. "I asked Master about it and he said we were going to crush them."

I laughed. It was so like them to be overconfident. That night, though I was desperately guilty at my actions, I kept a fake smile on my face. Ash and Esmerella were suspicious about me but ignored it, joining in on the fun. The gods were there as well and Luke, Xena, Aflame, Icestorm, and Lucinda were also skeptical but after talking to my siblings, they too ignored it. Rogue was constantly around me so I felt that he had a feeling that something was still up. Team Guardian also managed to not stray away from me more than ten feet. It seemed like everyone close to me was getting to know me too well. The smile I kept plastered on my face was crying and begging me to stop torturing myself with this.

After the party was finished, I flew home, despite Team Guardian's protests and wept in my pillow, trying to muffle my sobs. When about two hours passed, I knew everyone had gone to bed and I told Amy to go with Lily today. I packed up everything with requip, pausing to glance at a scrapbook I had made. Memories were bound to get lost one day so I created a scrapbook containing Team Guardian's memories and gave one to each of the members. It was painful to look at the pictures but this would be the last time I saw them so I glanced at each picture. Me and Matt using the Star and Constellation Dragon Roar at the same time. Rogue and Sting unleashing their Secret Dragon Slayer techniques and destroying a whole entire town. Wendy and Matt high fiving each other when we went through the day without destroying anything. Rogue hugging me, his arms around my neck while I smiled cheekily at the camera. By the time I was finished, I had tears dripping down my chin.

I debated over bringing my Dragion and Immortal keys or not. In the end, I brought them. Ash and Esmerella could visit Dragion if they were really persistent. And the Dragons were sure to understand, as were the Immortals. They valued people who sacrificed their own comfort for the good of the world. I flew over to the forest just as the sun peeked over the horizon.

Tierra stood, waiting for me. "Ready?"

I cast one look at Magnolia then turned back, silent tears streaming down my face. "Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes! Finally got a real chapter up! I will try to update one more chapter by Tuesday. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rogue's P.O.V.

_Bella was standing barefoot in a long dress on the beach. "Do you promise?"_

_ "Yes," I said instantly. If it was for Bella, I would do anything. "I promise to protect you."_

_ The scene changed and the sky became a muddy red. She was there again but her dress was torn and blood was splattered on her. "Then why haven't you?" she cried, tears trickling off her face._

I woke up, panting. Feeling a sense of urgency, I quickly got out of bed and walked down to Bella's room. I cracked the door open and realized that there wasn't anything in the room. I opened the door all the way and an empty room stared back at me. "Bella?" Where could she be? It was really early. I walked in and found a still warm spot on the floor. She must have left not too long before I woke up. A bird chirped on the windowsill. I opened the window, watching it. Why didn't it leave? Most birds were scared of humans.

"She ran away," A voice behind me made me turn. Skiadrum was there, sitting in the empty room.

"Dad?" What did he know about her disappearance? "What happened to her?"

"We dragons are wise. We praise those who sacrifice everything for the good of the world. Unfortunately, we don't support her situation. Bella saw the future of Earthland and left. By doing so, she changed the fate of many people but gave up her freedom." He shook his head. "It's costing me a lot of magic to stay. I should go."

He disappeared as I collapsed on the floor. Bella left? Just yesterday, she was partying with Fairy Tail. I realized there was something about her smile, a slight grimace behind it. I knew there was something different about her! I stared out the window. "Bella, I'll come for you." I whispered as the wind blew again, shifting the scent of cherry blossoms and peaches in my direction.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

"Tierraaaa!" I stretched out her name, cranky. "Are we there yet?"

She glanced at me, unsatisfactory with the complaining. "I was expecting you to be a lot more…patient on the trip."

"Patient? Oh no, I reached the boundary of patient five hours ago!" She was really testing my limit.

"Oh, we're here." Tierra finally stopped at a portal. We've been walking around portals for ten hours. I stepped through and suddenly a large looming castle was in front of me. "Welcome to my house."

"I think you mean castle." I muttered.

"There will be a servant here to show you to your quarters." She said briefly and headed off.

I crossed the threshold of the castle and glanced around. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped up. "Princess, if you will, I will show you to your room."

I nodded. "Please don't call me Princess. What's your name?"

She seemed taken aback. "The servants aren't supposed to speak about personal matters to the people residing in the castle. And I call you Princess because all demigods are like royals to us. All of the servants here will probably call you princess as well."

"Psh, rules here rules there," I said, "It would be fun to have a friend in this castle. Just tell me your name. I'll make sure you don't get punished for saying your own name."

"I am Charlotte." She stated. "Only personal servants may talk to their mistress about these kinds of things."

I winked at her. "Then you're my personal servant!"

She smiled at me and I felt like I just made an accomplishment. I bet she hasn't had any friends ever since Tierra made her a servant.

We walked and talked up the stairs until we reached the last floor. Also known as the tenth floor. She led me down the hall, took a left, walked a short distance, turned right and opened a door. "This is where you will be residing."

I walked in as she used magic to get my bags. It was giant. There was no other way to put it. The room I was in was twice the size of the living room. A desk lay in one corner with a chair. A couch was set up in a compression in the middle of the floor and there was thick carpeting. Two matching chairs were parallel to each other next to the couch. A surveillance lacrima shaped like a square was facing the couch. There was a white canopy bed in the corner with a nightstand next to it. There were four doors. A closet and a pure white grand piano in another corner.

"Pretty dandy isn't it?" She followed my gaze to the other doors. "There are separate rooms in which you will live in. There's the walk-in closet, kitchen, exercising room, and animal stable. In the closet, there are other musical instruments. I hope you find this room to your liking, Bella."

"It's really nice." I said. It was quite grand for me. "When's dinner?"

"It gets boring to live here." She laughed. "And Tierra has personally requested that you eat all of your meals in here. I will bring you the food. Check the closet. We need to get you dressed."

"What?" I was already dressed in a halter shirt and skirt. "I'm already dressed though."

She laughed again. "Sorry Bella, but if you are a demigod, you must wear dresses."

Dresses. "Seriously, Charlotte? Can't I just wear what you are wearing right now?" I asked. Charlotte wore a very simple outfit. She wore black pants and a V-neck red shirt.

"Nope," Charlotte answered and pushed me into the closet. In there, I groaned. It was full of dresses, long and short ones. Another section contained nightclothes and a lot of nightgowns. Shoes were piled up in one corner and in another were accessories. "Here, this is what you're supposed to wear for your first day." She tossed me something very froufrou and dark blue.

I smoothed it out and stared at it. It was an off the shoulder long dress with a bell skirt, ribbons and flower embroidery. "No way. This is way to girly. Can't I wear one of the short ones?"

She sighed impatiently. "The short ones you could wear later. Right now, the long dresses are best to make a good impression." After I got in the dress, she put white choker with a heart pendant around my neck and straightened my hair.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "What's the occasion today anyway?"

"Well, you're here. That counts." Charlotte shook her head. "And today, you're getting introduced to the demidemons. Putting on non-formal clothes would be preposterous!"

"Yeah, yeah," I nodded. "When can I go to Earthland?"

She looked horrified. "The soonest you can go to Earthland is a month, at the least. At the most, a year."

"Wait, what?" Tierra didn't mention anything about a stupid time limit! "Then how can I check on my friends?"

She bowed deeply. "I will go to Earthland daily and catch up on the news in your stead."

"Sure, I guess," I said uncertainly. I really was feeling uncomfortable in the dress though. It looked like what Lucy would wear had she stayed as the Heartfilia heiress. "Can you go today?"

She nodded. "I will go as soon as your introduction is over. You may spend some time alone now."

I sighed and sat on the window seat. I let my gaze linger on the musical instruments. I had always wanted to learn music; the previous Creation Demigods before us were exceptionally talented at music. And the only part of music I was good at was singing. I gazed out the window and used telepathy magic, hoping that Fairy Tail could hear. _"Sorry. But this is one part you won't be able to save me."_

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (At the main guild hall)

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Master asked, frantic. "The Grand Magic Games are tomorrow!"

"Furthermore, she has to participate in the sealing of the demidemons!" Esmerella said, "Right now, we're short of one demigod. And all of the gods will participate and the remaining demigods, who are basically me, Ash, and Luke, are already helping! There's no time for the gods to create another demigod as well!"

"The gods will have to be sent back to the Upper World," Ash concluded thoughtfully. "And Gray was about to make it to the Grand Magic Games Fairy Tail Team right? He could take Bella's place."

A breeze swept through the guild along with the words, _"Sorry. But this is one part you won't be able to save me."_

"That was no doubt, Bella using long distance telepathy," Xena said. "She must be very far away."

"But telepathy like that has some requirements used too. Like how the sender must be in the same universe as the receiver." Luke said. "She's somewhere in Earthland, that's for sure."

Rogue looked up from his seat. "Should we start looking for her?"

Esmerella shook her head. "After the Grand Magic Games. The gods have no reason to stay now that the sealing is incomplete."

"You can't seal Tierra in?" Wendy questioned.

"No, at least one of us would die before it's even halfway complete. Bella holds the power of two demigods; it's the result of sharpening and training her natural connection." Ash confirmed, shaking his head. "Her participation was crucial to the operation."

"The only thing we can do is waiting then." Matt concluded frustratingly. Bella was the only person who reached out to him when he was in the dragon form. "I don't want to just wait!"

Master nodded. "We could do the same thing that we did in the last Grand Magic Games. But the people on the rescue team probably won't find her on the same day."

Aflame shook his head. "Haven't you guys noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Lucy asked, curious. "I think we've covered all of the problems."

"Ahem," Lucinda coughed, "But you failed to realize that we haven't seen Tierra once since Bella disappeared."

A long silence filled the guild. "That's true, there have been no signs of Tierra ever since we found out Bella was missing." Amy noted.

"Then in some way, Bella's disappearance is linked to Tierra's vanishing." Icestorm concluded thoughtfully, one arm around Xena. "I don't think this is just a coincidence either."

"We all don't," Erza said.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V. (Four days later…)

Four days. It's been four days ever since Tierra brought me to this castle. I sat on the window seat again. On the second day, I grew in love with the window seat. When I come home to the apartment one day when Rogue and Sting are gone, I think I might install a window seat. If I came home. I was still wearing my nightgown. The sleepwear here was quite flimsy so I made a point of covering myself up. It looked like something Lucy might have worn. I sat at the piano. Charlotte managed to get me some music books from Earth. I was currently working on a song called 'Dearly Beloved' and it matched my style quite well.

Charlotte burst in with an aura of enthusiasm. I couldn't help but smile at the amount of energy radiating from her. "Bella! What a lovely morning it is!" She bustled around, getting my clothes ready. I had also adapted to wearing dresses, though Charlotte said maybe some time would be appropriate to wear long black pants. It would still be formal with a blouse and everything but it was better than wearing a dress.

"Okay, Charlotte. What happened?" I asked. I had the time to get to know her and her personalities. "Did another demigod come or something?"

"No," she exclaimed, excited. "I got permission to accompany you to Magnolia!"

I stood up, still wearing my nightgown. "Are you kidding me? I thought I had to wait a month though?"

"If I was kidding, would I be in different clothes?" She questioned and I got a second look at her. Instead of her usual black pants and white blouse, she wore a pair of jeans with flower vector designs stitched into it and a long sleeved dark green shirt. "You will be closely watched, of course. Despite Tierra's objections, the Council of Elders thought you were going to burst one day being cooped up in here. Every week, if you do so wish, you will be permitted to go to Earthland for one day! And I get to go with you!" She finished laying out the clothes and motioned me to put them on.

"Um, Charlotte, isn't this a bit formal?" I asked again. I was wearing a strapless red silk dress. It was short in the front but a layer of silk was cut so it fanned out to the sides and grew longer at the back. It wasn't straight cuts, more like wavy subsections with only one portion. I had a pure white crystal heart with black diamond shadows streaming at of it on a chain around my neck. Charlotte sorted through my clothes and tossed me a short jean jacket and a pair of black ballet flats. "I'm just going to go to Earthland for a day, right?"

"Of course not," she muttered as she sat me down on a chair and started brushing through my hair. "You're forgetting something, aren't you?"

"What?" I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked normal. I had clothes on. "I'm fine."

She sighed, exasperated. "No, silly, you have to disguise yourself!"

"Huh?"

"You can't possibly think you can walk past your previous guild looking like the girl that they dearly miss and lost?" Charlotte drew out a deep breath.

"Fine," I huffed. I dyed my hair black and put in emerald green eye contacts. "Is that good?"

"Perfect," she smiled, "Let's go get breakfast."

"Wait what?" Usually breakfast was brought to me, not the other way around.

"On days you visit Earthland, you eat with Tierra and the demidemons."

"Um, okay." Hopefully they weren't in the mood to lecture me.

* * *

_An Hour Later…_

I was feeling a bit cranky. After breakfast, Tierra drilled me with information about the past four days. We haven't even left yet! Well, now we were going, but I was in an extreme mood by now.

"Okay, we're here!" Charlotte exclaimed. I looked around. Huh. They teleported us right next to the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Joy." I muttered. I wasn't sure about how I should feel. Happy, yet guilty and sad, my emotions were a mess. And the demigods, my siblings and the gods must have left by now.

Normal P.O.V. (In the guild)

"We haven't searched these parts of Earthland." Esmerella pointed out on the map. "There's a giant stretch of water between the ports of Fiore and the ports of this weird island."

"Isn't that weird?" Ash noted. "The water sources are as big as a country."

"Skip that." Erza said. "We can't go diving down to look for something."

He sighed. "True."

Matt nibbled on his cookie. "I miss the taste of Bella's Star and Constellation Dragon cakes."

Wendy nodded. "The food she made for us dragon slayers was very delicious."

Sting stared at them. "I think we should sharpen our skills again." Since Bella left, the dragon slayers decided to occasionally fight one another, and train the techniques she taught them. "Wendy, do you want to go at it?"

"Sure." They faced each other. "Secret Dragon Slayer Technique! Wind Gathering!" She yelled and air outside gusted inside.

Everyone who was a dragon slayer snapped their head up. Esmerella and Ash looked like they were on the verge of crying.

Cherry blossoms and peaches lingered in the air, still strong. Along with the scent was apples and earthy like scents. Master raised his head, curious at what the dragon slayers were doing. They were frozen, their eyes wide.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

"How do you plan on approaching them anyway?" Charlotte questioned. "You could become a member."

"And have my butt kicked for joining them?" I countered. "No way." I rubbed my chin. "It's hard to be subtle."

"By the way, what magic are you going to use?"

"Only three," I answered, thinking. "Air Merge Magic, Water Dragon Slayer Magic and Requip: the Knight."

"All of them are pretty rare," she glanced at the guild door. I had put a sound barrier around us so the dragon slayers wouldn't hear. "Anyway, your name is Alena, you use three types of magic and I'm just Charlotte. You left your Dragion and Immortal keys back at the palace right?"

I nodded. Then the guild door burst open, revealing all of the dragon slayers. Crap.

* * *

**Author's Note: YES! I got it updated before Tuesday! I will post another chapter this week. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

When the door burst open, it caught me and Charlotte by surprise. All of the dragon slayers were lined up on the threshold and looking at me curiously. What were they looking at? I was disguised, right? Then a breeze passed by us and I gasped. Then I raised my arm and sniffed it. Shoot. I still smelled like my original scent. "Air Merge!" I whispered quickly as they started walking toward us. "Pair!"

Charlotte and I blended into the air and flew away. I looked down and saw them gathering at the entrance, confused by our disappearance.

"Sheesh, Bella," she complained once we were in the North Forest. "You should have told me there were dragon slayers in your guild."

"Okay, in my defense, I thought at least half of them would be on a mission. And I wasn't expecting the wind to carry our scent!" I argued. "I don't think they even remember me as Bella anymore!"

"Let's try that," she said with a smirk. She walked up to a random passerby. "Excuse me, sir, but do you happen to know who Bellalyse Pyderi of Fairy Tail is?"

"Oh Bellalyse?" He asked a surprised look on his face. "Funny you should ask. She's an S-Class member of that guild. I remember some people said she was the strongest in the guild, besides Makarov. She participated in Grand Magic Games, but left halfway due to some problems. The guild is really sad about her though. Apparently she left. It's been causing some of the clients some distress."

"Thank you." Charlotte said politely. She walked back to me, maintaining her calm composure. "Told you. They still remember you."

"Whatever." I waved it off. "Can you find a place to stay?"

"Sure, feel free to explore. And Tierra told me to tell you this: If you meet them again, Earthland will disintegrate." Charlotte walked off as I frowned.

Damn Tierra. I walked to the park Rogue and I visited once. It was the sakura blossom park that Fairy Tail used. I sat down on a bench, tired from my trip. I wouldn't accomplish anything today.

"Are you okay?" A voice next to me made me jump a little. I turned and saw Rogue. Can this day get any worse?

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

He scoffed. "Yeah right. Your expression says it differently. I'm a good listener. What's wrong?"

I sighed. If Rogue didn't know who I was, I guess it wouldn't harm anyone to tell my problems in a very vague conversation. "I…my friends…I left them for their own safety. And when I came to visit them without them realizing, I noticed that everyone was sad. I just don't like it when people change because of me."

"I can understand the perspective of the friends you left them," He frowned and glanced at the sky. "About a week ago, someone my guild, Fairy Tail, loved left us. There was this person hunting her too so when she disappeared we practically tore the world apart looking for her. The only place we haven't looked is in the water. And a mage who specializes with water, Juvia, says it's impossible for even her to live underwater." He looked at me. "What's your name?"

I spoke before I even thought about it. "Bella."

His eyes widened and he whispered, "Bellalyse?"

"Hi, hope I'm not interrupting anything Sybella!" A voice piped up and I turned and saw Charlotte. "Hey, we just call her Bella as a nickname. Who's Bellalyse anyway?"

He looked back at me. "Oh for a second, I thought you were my friend. Sorry, Sybella." Rogue stood up and walked away.

Charlotte glared at me. "What was that all about? If Tierra finds out about this, I'll be next on her kill list!"

"Anyway, Sybella?" I looked at her. "What kind of weird name is that? If Rogue doesn't think it's suspicious, I doubt we'll ever be found out."

She shrugged. "It's the quickest I could come up with. We can't exactly waltz into Earthland and call you Bellalyse. Besides, did you even think before you told him you were called Bella?"

I frowned. "It's a natural reaction."

She sighed. "Let's go back to the castle."

"Fine," I sighed. It hadn't even been a day. But I guess considering our circumstances, it would be proper to appear at the castle.

"It wasn't exactly one day." Charlotte glanced at me. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," I muttered. She nodded and began the teleportation spell.

A minute later we were in my room. "I need to report to Tierra. Let's keep your conversation with Rogue a secret."

I groaned. Once again, stuck in the castle for a week. And if Tierra finds out about my little name slip up, I won't be able to go to Earthland again. "Sure. I'll go to practice magic and my cooking."

I walked toward the exercising room. It was a room surrounded by mirrors. "I choose to challenge Tierra." I murmured and Tierra's form appeared. If you spoke to the mirrors and chose someone to fight, an exact copy of that person would appear. So far, I hadn't been able to beat her once.

"Ice Make: Floor!" I yelled as she nimbly dodged it and used Gravity Magic to walk on the walls.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon," she countered and jumped off the walls. "Requip! Shadow Sword!"

"Arc of Embodiment: In my hand dwells a sword of light!" I shouted and the swords met with a clash of sparks.

Tierra lowered her sword. "You're done." She said.

I looked around me. There were two hundred swords pointed at my back. I sighed and exited the room, heading for the kitchen. Every day I was stuck in this castle, I usually sharpened my music, cooking and magic skills. Sometimes I would meditate for hours and hone in my natural connection, hoping that it would one day help me defeat Tierra. I glanced at the ring of keys next to my bed. I hadn't summoned the dragons or Immortals once ever since Tierra took me to the castle. I picked at the keys, looking for one specific key. "I am the bridge between Earthland and Dragion! I summon thee, Dragon of Healing, Healia!"

Healia appeared, her green scales shimmering. "Bella! Why haven't you contacted us? And where are you right now?" Healia took a step forward, examining my room. "Esmerella and Ash came to Dragion worried sick about you."

A knot started to form in my stomach. "I left for everyone's safety."

She turned toward me. "Safety?! Bella, you think now is the time to think about the safety of Earthland? Team Guardian almost got them killed on a normal mission when they thought they saw you in a crowd! Erza almost hit Natsu and Lucy with twelve swords when she thought she heard your name! Jai and Earth are a mess; the balance is uneven. Dragion, the Celestial Spirit Realm, Fearless, and Myralis are all in havoc with your disappearance. The gods were sent back to the Upper World and the sealing couldn't be completed without your help."

I sighed. "I know, Healia."

"Know?!" She roared, outraged. "Bella! Summon Vistia and Vealas!"

She disappeared as I sorted through my keys again. "I am the gateway between Earthland and Dragion! I summon thee, the Dragons of Time and Space, Vistia and Vealas!"

Two dark blue, almost black, dragons appeared and looked at me incredulously. "Bella? Healia told us while we got here. The future won't change if you just stay in Fairy Tail. It will turn out as Tierra predicted if she gets involved though."

"Wait, you're telling me, I was stuck in this stupid castle prison for one week thinking about something that wouldn't happen if Tierra kept her hands to herself?!" I was furious.

"We read the future," Vealas said, concerned. "Even if Earthland were to fall to such a chaos, there would be one solution."

"That however, we cannot read." Vistia sighed. "We are blind to the solution to the chaos of Earthland."

I heard footsteps echoing in the hallway. "Quick, go back!" I said and they faded away.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" Charlotte's head peeped out of the hallway. "I thought I heard some noises."

"No, just fiddling around with my keys. I haven't summoned any Dragons or Immortals for ages." With a pang, I realized if I escaped, Charlotte would be punished, possibly killed. "Um, Charlotte, can I speak to you in private?"

She looked questionably at me. "The only private place for you is using Dreamer's Teleportation."

"Fine." I murmured and fell asleep. Once I was in spiritual form, I motioned toward Charlotte. "Hey what do you think about running away from here?"

She violently shook her head. "Earthland wouldn't be safe and a week after my escape, I'll die."

"What do you mean?"

She pointed to a ribbon choker around her neck. There were strange red and blue embroidery marks on it. "This is a tracker. If a servant happens to escape, a week after, the servant will die for disobeying Tierra."

"And your death would be inevitable?" Charlotte was my friend. I couldn't leave her.

"There is one slightly possible way to avoid death. But it's risky and no one has ever tried it yet." She exhaled. "Remove the ribbon before the week passes. It's not exactly a hundred percent chance that I'll survive but it's worth a shot."

"So you agree to run away?" It was slightly weird but after reading her mind, I could tell she really wanted the best for me.

"Yeah, I don't think keeping you locked up in here is the best." She glanced at the window. "Oh, and I should tell you this. There's a demigod being kept prisoner here."

"Like me?" This was kind of getting out of control.

"Against her will. Tierra captured her because the Council of Elders thought it would be better to have at least five demigods left."

Five demigods. Me, Esmerella, Ash, Luke and the mysterious demigod. That would mean only five demigods left in the universe. The gods wouldn't create any more demigods without Mother Nature or the Dragon God to protect the infants from Tierra. Surely with her loyalty to the demidemons, the infants would be killed so the sealing of the demidemons would be put to a stop. I ended Dreamer's Teleportation.

"I'll tell the head chef to bring you your meals early. I'll just say you're putting your energy to the limit in the exercising room. You should make some snacks and bring them. And requip everything we'll need to survive." Charlotte left the room as I sat on the bed. My requip space was immense. Ash, Esmerella, and I had a house in the requip world. Sure, it was lonely but useful in times we actually wanted to be alone. I put blankets, pillows, medicine, comfortable clothes, jackets, an few pairs of sneakers, some perfume to hide our scents, two maps, some writing utensils, cooking tools, matches, and sleeping bags. Who knew a room could hold so much?

I walked to the kitchen and made a few snacks that would last a very long and also put them on requip. I think that's enough for our survival.

Charlotte walked in with two giant platters of food. "Put these on requip or memorize them." I did both just in case. "I told the Council of Elders we were going on a walk around the castle and explore since you haven't done either of those. They're easygoing so we're free."

"Let's go find the unidentified demigod. What does she look like?" I questioned. If we were going to escape, why not bring her along?

"Um let's see," Charlotte tapped her chin. "She has very long blue hair that reaches her feet and big aqua eyes. She's wearing a silvery blue shirt that kind of blends into her skin and a dark blue-green skirt."

I widened my eyes. "It's one of the Twin Sister Demigods of Water."

"How can you tell?"

"There are only two demigods of water," I said plainly to her. "Did she have a blue flower clip?"

"I don't know," Charlotte said, exasperated. "Was I supposed to pay attention to her hair?"

"Yes," I answered, annoyed. "That's the only way to tell Silvestria and Silvestra apart. One has a blue flower clip and the other has a green flower clip."

"Ah." Charlotte said, trying to look like she understood. Though from her expression, she didn't get it. "Let's go then!"

We walked down to the basement and went through a giant maze. We occasionally bumped into other servants but I used Air Merge Magic and hid myself while Charlotte acted normal. We finally reached the prison area and started looking for the demigod.

"I sense a lot of magical power of there," I said quietly, pointing to a very far cell. I think that was the end of the hallway.

Charlotte cast a glance at me and started running down the hall while I followed her. A girl stared back at us through the bars. She had pale skin, blue hair, aqua eyes and a blue flower clip holding back her bangs. She was wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt that faded into her skin tone at the sleeves, making it look like she had crystals on her arm. She also wore a green-blue skirt that fell into waves like the ocean.

"Silvestria." I muttered, my hope flaring up. "You were in here?"

Her head snapped up. "Bella? You're okay?"

"Yeah," I said, relieved. "Ash is okay."

She breathed a sigh of happiness. "He's in Jai, isn't he?"

"Yep," I said. "We thought you died."

She frowned, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Silvestra died. Tierra kept me prisoner here."

I thought about how painful it must have been for her. "We're escaping. You should come too."

Wordlessly, Charlotte unlocked the gate and we all headed for the exit.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (With Team Guardian)

Rogue finished off the dark guild and frowned.

"Ever since Bella left, you've been powering up." Sting noted, his arrogant attitude gone.

"Everyone on Team Guardian changed." He replied back. "Matt's sad, Wendy's desperate as are we. It's just like the time we lost our dragons."

"That was different," Sting shot back. "It was by accident we killed them."

* * *

_Meanwhile…With Team Natsu_

"Erza?" Gray tapped her on the shoulder, surprising her. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"Not really." Erza sighed. She almost got beaten by a dark guild master. If Natsu and Gray hadn't barged in on time, she wouldn't be in a very good situation.

"Does it have to do with Bella?" Lucy asked her with concern.

"Yeah," Erza rubbed her forehead. "I think it's best for us if I take a vacation."

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

"Sheesh Bella!" Charlotte complained. "We really have to use this dingy rowboat?"

I glared at her. Silvestria hung back, not touching the water.

"I haven't touched water since Silvestra died." She mumbled.

I nodded. She was the Demigod of Water so there wasn't any point in giving her water unless Tierra wanted her to have some magic. "Just try."

She nodded and reached a finger out. A drop of water spilled onto the fingertip and she yanked it back.

"Oh dear lord," I muttered and grasped her arm. I whispered, "Water Merge Magic: Water Lock."

Charlotte furiously pounded on her bubble. "Oops," I said sheepishly. "Forgot the air."

"Air Make. Bubble!" I muttered and the bubble parted so Silvestria and I could walk through. I looked at her with concern. If she wasn't able to even touch water, her natural element, Ash should probably come. "Let's just walk along the floor."

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

"Phew! Walking without any breaks! I'm so happy we're finally on solid ground." Charlotte stretched out her legs.

"We were on solid ground when we were walking," Silvestria pointed out, her expression teasing.

"Ah, yes but everyone isn't as relaxed in water as you are." I laughed. "Anyway, we should start thinking about a plan."

Silvestria turned her head. "We aren't going to see Ash?"

I shook my head. "No. It's too dangerous with Tierra targeting us at the moment. We need to have disguises and use only one type of magic. If we take these magical pills I have on requip, we'll be able to mask our giant magic supply."

Charlotte sighed. "Well, you have to stay as Sybella. Rogue is most likely to recognize you even with a brand new disguise." She inspected a grain of sand. "For magic, we need to tone down our powers. No more than three magics! I think I'll use Air Merge Magic, and Time Arc."

"I'll use Arc of Embodiment and Water Make Magic." Silvestria said firmly. "I think I'll also use Healing Magic."

"Sure, you shouldn't use Water Make or Arc of Embodiment too much though. Charlotte, try not to use Time Arc a lot. Our goal is to not draw attention to us." I started to gather out the food I collected from requip and the maps. "I really want to use Celestial Spirit Magic but I guess I can't use that. There aren't any strong keys left that Lucy hasn't found."

Silvestria shook her head. "You still could use it. The demidemons guarding me talked about the arrival of a new constellation set, resulting in more celestial spirits. They weren't exactly found yet so the Celestial Spirit King doesn't know anything about them either. They're called the Fox Keys."

"Another set?" I was really excited now. We only had the silver keys and the twelve zodiac keys. "Oh and I'll use Fire Merge Magic and Transformation Magic."

Charlotte pointed to a local town on one of the maps. "You know, Tierra told me one of the Fox Keys were located there. In some giant cavern or something. If you want to use Celestial Spirit Magic, I think the best thing to do first is to find all of the Fox Keys."

"Let's go!" I cheered and we headed for the town.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's such a late update! I think I might make the chapters more lengthy. I'll try to update by next week. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

"Finally! Here! At last!" I yelled as I climbed to the mountain. Why were we climbing a mountain, you ask? Well the stupid map failed to mention the town was surrounded by mountains.

Charlotte and Silvestria climbed up next to me. "Bella, go down there and ask the locals about the Fox Key hidden here with Silvestria. I'll go get us some rooms."

I nodded and Silvestria teleported us to the heart of the city. I made eye contact with Charlotte and she walked away in search of a hotel or inn. "Excuse me, sir," I said kindly to a man working in a blacksmith shop. "Do you happen to know of a Fox Key here?"

He glanced at my high class dress and my appearance. "There's a Fox Key here but I don't know much about it. Ask the storyteller of the town, Amanda. She's bound to know a lot about it."

Silvestria started humming and snapped her head up. "I've located her. We should go."

"Okay. Thanks!" I thanked the man and tossed him a gold coin. His eyes lit up and he caught it appreciatively.

We finally found the storyteller, Amanda. "Excuse me, but could you tell me all you know about the Fox Key hidden here?" I tapped her on the shoulder.

She had bright orange hair and green eyes. "Ah the Fox Key. This particular key happens to be the Phoenix Key. The only way to obtain it is simple; speak your mind. You'll find it at the cavern in the valley south of this village. Oh and one more thing: the Fox Keys are based on mythical creatures. The spirit of the mythical creature will judge you and determine you worthy or not worthy."

"Thanks!" I yelled as Silvestria summoned wind to carry us to the valley.

Once we were at the cavern, Silvestria spoke. "You go. I'll wait here."

"Okay," I agreed and went deeper into the rocks. A single bright flame hung above me.

_"Speak your mind child."_ A voice echoed through. And I finally voiced my thoughts.

"What am I? A monster? A lifesaver? Maybe a lily, stained with blood and pain of treachery. Or perhaps a being not made for this lifestyle." The light floated around me as I spoke.

_ "Child, you should know that it's not what you are that makes yourself unique, it is what forms you."_

I thought about it and raised my head smiling. "I know who I am now. Bellalyse Mariota Pyderi, Daughter of Mother Nature and Dragon God, Holder of the Immortals, Gatekeeper to Dragion and Friend of the Celestial Spirits."

The light flashed once and I was holding a vibrant crystal key in my hand. The emblem had a phoenix in flight.

I walked out and showed Silvestria the key. "Success," I cheered.

"Try summoning it," she suggested.

"Fine. Open Gate of the Phoenix Fox! Blaze!" An orange fox with two tails, a triangular patch of black on its forehead and dainty paws burst out.

It yipped and I could feel a telepathic connection. _"I'm Blaze! It's sososososososososo nice to meet you! I've been waiting for the phoenix to pick someone! Glad to be working with you!"_

_ "Nice to meet you too! Um, can I do the translator magic so my friend can understand you?"_

_ "Sure! Whatever you like!" _I did the translation magic and now Blaze could talk.

"So Blaze, what magic do you use?" I really wanted to know.

"I am the Phoenix Fox." He puffed out his chest proudly. "I use all types of Fire Magic."

Silvestria sighed. "Of course you use the only magic I don't have."

"Well, the gods wouldn't want us to lose ourselves." I pointed out. "Blaze do you know some of the other Fox Keys?"

He cocked his head sideways. "I know there are a Unicorn, Vampire, Werewolf, Ghost, and some other ones. Those are the common ones, most likely to hold a Fox Key."

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (At Fairy Tail)

"You guys should take a break," Mira said, worried. This was the sixth mission Team Guardian chose for the week. "It's not good to overwork yourself."

Everyone looked exhausted. The last mission they took included staying up until midnight and watching a rich jewelry store that had multiple robberies. "No, can we just go on this one?" Sting asked.

"No!" Mira said, shocked at their persistence. It was like this every week. "The rest of the month, I don't think you will be allowed to go on any more jobs!"

The members of Team Natsu dragged themselves through the door. "We're back," Erza said wearily.

Lucy sat Erza down on one of the bar stools. "Mira can you watch over Erza? She's a bit off."

Mira sighed. "I guess the people closest to Bella or the ones that are saddened. I wish she would come back though."

A figure clothed in light appeared. It cleared, revealing Loke. "Lucy, my love, there is a new set of Celestial Spirit Keys. Are you going to retrieve them?"

"Hey Loke." Lucy greeted. "It depends. Who's the owner? I'll go get them if the owner is cruel. What are the keys anyway?"

He bowed deeply. "The keys are called the Fox Keys. The first spirit was Blaze, the Phoenix Fox. Apparently the keys are based off mythical creatures such as the phoenix. And um, his owner's name is Bella…" His voice trailed off.

Team Guardian and Erza were suddenly alert. "Bella?" Rogue asked. "What about her?"

Wendy stood up, shakily with Romeo supporting her. "Bella's the owner of the Phoenix Fox key?"

"It appears so." Loke scratched the back of his head. "Do you think this is Bellalyse?"

"It's really likely." Lucy said thoughtfully. "After the Eclipse Project and the Zentopia incident, there is rarely any celestial spirit wizards left. And what are the chances that there's one left whose name is Bella?"

"About one percent," Matt said grimly. "How can we locate her?"

Loke shook his head. "I'm not allowed to bring humans to the Celestial Realm. I could ask Blaze about her but Bella instructed him to keep personal information about her private."

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V. (Four Days Later)

"Ah! It feels so nice!" I exclaimed. Charlotte and Silvestria watched me curiously.

"So now that we have the keys, what do we do now?" Charlotte questioned.

In the past four days, I managed to obtain the Phoenix, Unicorn, Vampire, Werewolf, Ghost, Brownie, Fairy, Serpent, Angel, Griffon, Mermaid, Faun, Siren, Selkie, Hell Hound, and Elf Fox Keys. All sixteen keys were pure crystal but not all were white. A few were tinted with different colors so I would have an easier time identifying them. I plopped myself on one of the beds Charlotte managed to get us.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Go to Fairy Tail, perhaps?"

Silvestria frowned. "What purpose would that serve?"

A gurgling sound appeared to our right. I flipped myself over the bed and saw Charlotte gasping and pulling on her silk black choker.

"Charlotte?!" I frantically tried to revive her with Healing Magic but it was no use.

"What do we do now?!" Silvestria sighed and I glanced at her. Her eyes were unfocused so I guess she must have been remembering stuff about Silvestra.

I looked at her in the eye. "We go to Fairy Tail. They might be able to help us."

* * *

_A Few Hours Later… (Normal P.O.V.)_

Wendy sat on a barstool, bored. Team Guardian was banned from the quest board for two weeks. She watched Sting, Natsu, Gajeel, and Rogue fight each other.

The door cracked open and two girls supporting another girl trudged in. The girl being supported was unconscious, her head lolling around.

"Please help her!" A familiar-looking black haired girl spoke up. "She only has a few days left."

Mira directed the visitors to the infirmary and got the medical aid kit.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

When Fairy Tail summoned Porlyusica, I was breathing heavily, trying not to give away our positions.

"You're Sybella right?" Rogue asked me. He and Team Guardian looked exhausted. I guessed they went overboard with the missions.

"Yeah it's nice to see you again." I smiled. "Can you watch my friend, Charlotte? She's been a bit unstable and please notify me immediately if she says anything weird, okay?"

"Sure…" He looked at me weirdly.

Porlyusica left the room and as promised, Rogue went inside to look after her.

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V.

I sat on a stool in the infirmary, watching Charlotte. She was mumbling stuff and sweating all over. Her neck was kind of red too.

"Bellalyse…Mariota…Pyderi." Her jumbled words finally got me alert. What about Bella? "The…disguise…as…Sybella…will…never…work." Her neck flushed a deep red. "Tierra! Stop it!"

I stood up deeply disturbed. Then I realized the full meaning behind her words and ran off to find Sybella. Or is it Bella?

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I was watching the cherry blossoms and engraving stuff onto a sword. After a few minutes, I raised the weapon and examined my work.

It was a blessed silver weapon. I carved my real full name on it, making the letters slashed and messy. Bellalyse Mariota Revela Pyderi Dragion de Lille. It wrapped around the blade several times.

"Well, Bella, we must stop meeting up like this." Tierra's sharp voice rang across the park, setting a hollow echo. "Your friend, Charlotte, correct? She'll be dead. But if you stop running away, I could save her."

"I'd rather die. Open, Gate of the Vampire Fox! Bloody Rose!" A silvery white fox with two tails and a red furry diamond shaped spot on her forehead appear. "Take your Vampire Form."

She changed into a woman. "What do you require me to do?"

"Please." I said, pointing a finger at Tierra. "Can you control her blood?"

Rose glanced at the assassin. "I can try."

She leapt around, distracting Tierra. "Open, Gate of the Unicorn! Scylla!" A pure white unicorn appeared. "Scylla, please use the holy light magic on her."

Tierra still had a defensive gleam to her eye.

"Bella!" A blending of voices knocked me out of my concentration. I looked around the trees and saw the whole entire guild of Fairy Tail looking back at me.

Erza stepped forward. "Bella," she cried, her voice shaky, "Where have you been?"

I saw the desperation and the sadness through them. I turned back to Tierra, my voice thick. "Fine," I said. "You win. Heal Charlotte. I'll separate myself from the humans. I won't hide or run away."

She smiled, a hint of cruelty lining her expression. "Come back to the castle then. Charlotte is freed from her oath of servitude as a gift to you."

I sighed and loosened the pouch at my waist. My lacrimas glimmered and shined back at me. Without pausing to hesitate, I reached in my hand, summoned my double strength boost and crushed the lacrimas into tiny shards. I dumped the pouch upside down, the glittering dust falling to the soil. "I never said I would give myself to you," I choked out, already feeling the effects of the destroyed lacrimas. My vision blurred and I used the last amount of magic to requip the same sword with my name carved upon it. I dimly saw my sister and a black haired guy rushing toward me…what were their names again? I looked down and saw a silver mark upon my shoulder. When did I get a tattoo? Then as my memories flashed back before me, I stabbed myself with the Holy Sword in the stomach.

It seemed like I was in a spirit form. I was between the gateways of all worlds, looking around. Images of my siblings appeared.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (On Earth)

Esmerella gasped. She had been in the middle of recording her new song. "I'm sorry, I need a break." She coughed out. She managed to stumble to the bathroom and leaned over the sink.

Her shoulder burned. The one with Mother Nature's mark. Luke walked in, his expression concerned. "Esmerella!? What's wrong?"

She gasped again. "Bella! Luke. Please… go to the Unnamed World and check for her lacrimas. Now. Please."

He frowned and used Dreamer's Teleportation. "Excuse me; I need to check for the lacrimas of Bellalyse Mariota Pyderi." He said once the grim reaper barred his path.

The grim reaper frowned, showing a hint of sadness, and shook his head. In a low, deep voice, he said, "They no longer exist."

Luke crumpled on the ground. Words repeatedly rang through his head. Gone. Bella. Lacrima. Death. Destruction. Zeref? No. Tierra. Esmerella. Hurt. Mark. Ash? Burn? He telepathically reached Esmerella. "I'm sorry," he whispered, a ghost of his previous self upon knowing Bella's death. "They cease to exist."

Esmerella screamed and started to tear at her hair, tears running endlessly, weaving in and out over her cheeks. Luke returned to his old form and started cradling her. Unwilled tears crept out of his eyes and he joined Esmerella in the mourning for the Daughter of Nature and Dragon God and the closest to nature and magic, Bellalyse Mariota Revela Pyderi Dragion de Lille.

He reached out a trembling finger and drew the destruction symbol. "Destruction God's Symbol. Sent." The symbol hung, suspended in the air then flew out of the window. He nudged Esmerella to do the same. "Come on, Esmerella," he said slowly. "She would want us to do this too."

Esmerella nodded and drew the flowing symbol of creation. "Creation God's Symbol. Sent." It did the same, leaving trails of blue, white, pink, and purple in its path.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (In Jai)

Ash struggled for air, bolting upright from his position. His shoulder burned like it was on fire. He forced himself to do Dreamer's Teleportation. He wandered through Earthland, coming upon a forest. He reached out a ghostly hand to touch a tree. Before he made contact with the majestic plant, it suddenly wilted.

He tore himself from the binding magic and bolted outside. The symbol of the Destruction God and the Creation God hung there, waiting. He drew up his finger and drew the symbol of the Dragon God. It exploded outwards and joined the other two symbols. He watched as they lithely danced away, acting as if there was nothing wrong in the worlds. A tear escaped his eyes and created a river flowing down his cheeks. The starry sky reflected back at him and the tears dripped off his chin, joining the soil below his feet.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (In the Fairy Tail Infirmary)

Silvestria panted heavily as if a huge chunk of energy left her at once. Next to the window, the symbols of the Dragon, Destruction and Creation Gods hung there.

"Bella?" She spoke the single syllable aloud, hoping for a reply. Charlotte stirred a crease between her eyebrows.

Silvestria started crying loudly. First Silvestra, her own twin. Now Bella. "Why!?" She screamed out. "Heaven forbid, do you hate me?! Must you take everyone and everything I love?" With tears still running off her cheeks, she drew the symbol of the Water God. It met with the other three symbols, completing the message.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (In the link between all unnatural worlds)

The four symbols raced across the evening sky. It was visible in all of the worlds, drawing out others to spread the news. Those symbols were normally used for a heart-breaking event, a tragic death or such. The last time everyone had saw such an event was when Tierra killed her first victim over five hundred years ago.

* * *

_In the Celestial Spirit Realm_

The Celestial Spirit King glanced up. The four symbols hung there, winking. He frowned deeply. "Spread the news!" He boomed, making the other Celestial Spirits present looking up at him. "Bellalyse is dead."

Inhuman and human spirits alike started expressing their depression immediately. Leo tried to maintain his posture, to support Aries who was bawling heavily. Cancer lowered his scissors and Sagittarius unstrung his bow. Virgo bowed deeply and Libra stopped dancing. Aquarius and Scorpio were hugging each other fiercely. Capricorn and Gemini exchanged sorrowful looks. Pisces and Taurus lowered their heads.

Then one by one, the spirits knelt on one knee. Leo spoke up for all of them. "For Bella's sake, I believe you should do it."

At the sight of the Celestial Spirits bowing in grief and despondency, the Celestial Spirit King allowed tears to escape his eyes and drip off his moustache, falling into the abyss. He used his magic to draw the Celestial Spirit Realm Seal and sent it off with the other symbols.

* * *

_In Dragion_

Every dragon crept out of their lodging, looking at the symbols mirrored in the sky. The Celestial Spirit Realm's seal was mixed in the demigods' symbol as well.

Healia breathed in and out heavily. Grandine, Igneel, Metalicana, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, Vistia, and Vealas joined her. "She was such a bright soul, always bringing happiness."

"Except she didn't give happiness to herself," Igneel mumbled.

"Damn her! Always thinking about others!" Metalicana roared, trying to disguise the sadness in his voice.

Vistia and Vealas sighed. "This wasn't the solution. Bella…if you're out there, somewhere, you, yourself, know that this wasn't the right solution."

"But she used it anyway," Grandine said softly.

Skiadrum lowered his head. "Bella, why did you leave?"

Weisslogia growled. "It wasn't right. This isn't good for anyone."

"Look," Healia said quietly. "The sky."

More than half of the dragons were using their strongest attack. If all of them used it at once, the seal of Dragion would appear.

"Bella would want this…" Skiadrum trailed off.

Together, the dragons created the seal of Dragion in memory of Bella. This wasn't like the day they lost their god. It was the day of an event that was much worse than losing their creator. Combined, they lost a friend.

* * *

_In Myralis_

The Twin Thunderbirds glanced up. Avosk and Lumina exchanged glances. The symbols were in their world hanging in the starry sky above them. The Pegasus of the Sky, Ruaski, joined them. "She's gone, isn't she?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yeah." Avosk and Lumina replied. "She shouldn't have left."

The Elf of the Hunters, Kiaya, ran up to the small group. "Who do you think will be our next gatekeeper?"

Itiliana, the Messenger of the Fairies, shook her head at him. "You're thinking about that now?"

Kiaya sighed. "It's a risk for us to remain without a Holder."

The Angel of Power, Windrex, flew up to them. "Guys, it's time."

The Wolf Triplets of the Sky Tribe nodded and opened their mouths, exploding a blast of magic and energy toward the sky.

And so, the Myralis seal was formed.

* * *

_In Fearless_

The Haunted stood, assembled in front of the giant oak tree in the center of their universe.

Maria, a vampire, shook her head sadly. "Bella should not have done that."

"You're putting that lightly!" Medusa hissed. "Esmerella will be affected by that loss, and who knows what else will go wrong."

"You forgot Ash." A skeleton pointed out. "He's not the only one who Bella helped either."

"Shut up Sain." Medusa replied rudely.

"My, it's a mourning day, yet you three are arguing?" A banshee sauntered up to them. "It's not good. Join in before the magic fades."

The threesome looked up and saw all of the power Fearless had to offer. The magic combined and created the very rare seal of Fearless.

Maria glanced at the sky. "Only four demigods left…"

"It's the world only the gods know." The banshee sighed.

The seal blinked at them once and scurried off to another world.

* * *

_In the Upper World_

Xena looked up with Icestorm cradling her. "Shh, it's okay." He whispered as the endless stream of tears flowed down her cheeks.

Nearby, Lucinda and Aflame were in a similar situation. "It wasn't her time yet!" Lucinda screamed.

"I know, Luce. I know." Aflame's voice was barely more than a whisper. "She wanted to do this."

"It's still hard though." Xena replied. "Whether the person wanted to die or not, it's still a loss. And her loss was extremely saddening."

"I'm going to kill Tierra." Lucinda growled, getting a deadly aura around her.

Aflame grabbed her wrist. "Don't. We don't want her targeting Ash, Silvestria, Esmerella and Luke. Don't add fuel to the flame."

Wordlessly, all of the gods got into their battle stance, standing straight up with one hand in the air suspending the magical orb of energy created in their hands.

The seal of the Upper World was complete.

* * *

_In Earthland_

The seals combined together raced down to Bella's death place. They hung there, then something spectacular happened.

All of the dragons, Celestial Spirits, Haunted, Immortals, Gods, and the remaining demigods appeared, paying tribute to the death of Bella.

Tierra disappeared after scoffing at the scene.

Bella died, leaving only four demigods left.

Fairy Tail was an emotional wreck.

Earthland, Jai, and Earth would be in chaos for a few months after losing Bella.

The gods and demigods were sure not to work properly.

From this day, Bellalyse Mariota Revela Pyderi Dragion de Lille, crushed her own lacrimas and became the first demigod to sacrifice her own life for the life of another.

* * *

**Author's Note: This probably wasn't the best chapter ever...but I'm sorry it took so long! Anyway I need some new ideas! So please review! This is the VERY LAST CHAPTER of Hunt of the Wingless Fairy but there will be another fanfiction, which will conclude the fanfictions with Bella in them. And no, Bella is NOT dead. I'll explain in the next book.**

* * *

Sneak Peak to... the Sequel **Price of Love, Life and Magic**

Normal P.O.V.**  
**

Xena sighed. "Icestorm have you seen the soul yet?"

His eyebrows drew together. "No one in the Upper Soul has seen Bella's soul."

Lucinda started typing furiously on her Soul Tracker. "According to this, no one's seen the soul of Bellalyse Mariota Revela Pyderi Dragion de Lille ever since her death."

Aflame stood up immediately. "Then she can't reincarnate into a new body!"

Xena frowned grimly. "Which means...someone took it."

_Meanwhile... _

Mother Nature sighed. She was waiting for the arrival of her daughter's soul. It finally appeared, along with her husband.

"You found it?!" She stood up immediately and peered at the glowing form. Bella was in a ghost-like state. She cradled her youngest daughter.

"Bella...it's definitely not your time yet. Go." She created a new body for the soul to reside in. "Within 60 days you will awaken."

The body disappeared with a flash and the Dragon God looked at her. "What's the price?"

She sighed again sorrowfully. "Her lacrimas will be distributed to different parts of the world. Until those lacrimas are found and united, she won't be able to regain her memory."

"There is always a price." The Dragon God growled. "A price to everything."


End file.
